


记一个普通夜晚

by kdktditutxxur



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdktditutxxur/pseuds/kdktditutxxur
Summary: 无废话埋头做爱
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 18





	记一个普通夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 无废话埋头做爱

李赫宰想和李东海做爱，体现在他闻不到别的信息素的味道，青梅酒，雪莉酒，不同口味的酒精混在一起，稍微闻一闻就背脊发痒，头脑滚烫。   
滚筒洗衣机在隔间转动发出水声，水在机器中渗入内筒的通孔，穿梭内外筒间翻搅的声音让人心烦气躁。他床头的笔记本电脑屏幕光撒下来一小片，照亮了穿着拖鞋短裤坐在床头的李东海的膝盖。   
那片膝盖如今也像果冻一样，看起来软绵绵的，没有攻击力，没办法抵抗，受到冲击就会束手就擒的一对膝盖。   
他尽量靠近一点，像对待一只兔子，或者别的柔软又脾气古怪的动物。   
李东海也想做爱了，这简直不言而喻，他在凌晨十二点半打开了李赫宰家门的锁，刚洗完澡，头发洇湿一小片衣领。接着就是他坐在床头，用李赫宰的草莓牛奶身体乳涂抹自己的膝盖。   
李赫宰低下头，抵在李东海的脖颈连着肩的凹处，李东海往墙上靠过去，露出更大一片脖颈，他的白色体恤被李赫宰绕过他脖子的手揉得皱巴巴，连带着他衣服下面那一块软肉，也肿痛酥麻起来。   
李赫宰拽住他一边的领口往下扯，李东海感到自己一阵被勒住的窒息感，他左边的领口被拽到胸部以下，李赫宰顺着他颈部的经脉向下舔吻，然后嘬起他的乳首，用舌尖点了两下，却又不做大动作，李东海用手抚摸他的背脊，手心的热度让他自己都讶异。   
他们两早就半硬了，此时李东海什么都做不了，他不是主动方，却本能的将手伸到下方，安慰自己得不到纾解的欲望。李赫宰将他的手包住，隔着内裤摩擦支起的顶端。   
他们两有一段时间没做爱了，两个人都受不了刺激，李东海嘴里耐不住的呻吟，一边抬头想和李赫宰接吻，一边把身体扭向一边，他的腰很细，被折起来的时候更像发情的蛇。李赫宰掐了把他锻炼的有弹性挺翘的屁股，从后面往前摸，故意避开了渴望的那处，揉捏着两个鼓囊囊的睾丸。   
李东海双腿夹住他的手，不住前后碾磨，试图抵消一点难耐，他的大腿肌肉覆盖适当的脂肪，冰凉凉的，李赫宰的手在这冰凉柔软中使坏地挂挠了一下他的屁眼。   
李东海立刻遏制不住射出来。   
李赫宰把他沾着粘液的内裤刮下来，吊在小腿上，李东海面朝他躺下，把双腿打开到最大。   
李赫宰伸手揉了一把李东海刚射过一次后半软的阴茎，手指沾上他的精液，轻松的进入了因为高潮还在翕动的后穴。   
他的食指指尖刮挠着浅处的淫肉，一边中指更往深处探。   
李赫宰的手指灵活且长，李东海曾经不止一次只被他用手就弄到射精，但这次他好像存着戏弄他的心思，刚碰到痒处便往外退，等到他稍微平复又钻进去挑逗。李赫宰舔舐着他的腹肌，舌头在下腹打着圈，然后顺着往下吞吐几遍重振旗鼓的阴茎。   
李东海被他折腾的不行，啜泣着往上送腰，李赫宰接住他，握住他的两条腿往后拽去，用跨顶住李东海主动抬起来的屁股碾磨了个来回，然后猛然送进去。   
李东海被他顶的往后一耸，他听见自己的屁股被冲撞时发出清脆淫荡的声音，让他羞赧地流下眼泪。可是被填满的感觉如此好，导致他缠在李赫宰腰上的腿不由自主收的更紧。   
李赫宰不适时的嗤笑他，一边缓慢的碾磨李东海内壁的褶皱，好像是拿出了一定要把它们都磨平才肯罢休的耐心，李东海受不住的叫出声，他又要射了，可是他这次想和李赫宰一起去，所以用意志苦苦忍耐着。   
李赫宰把他翻了个面，李东海的乳尖摩随着抽插的节奏摩擦着床单，给他更大的刺激，这时李赫宰的手摜紧了他的腰，往前狠狠一顶，几乎要顶穿李东海微微开了条缝的生殖腔。   
李东海的双腿仿佛要断了似的大张着，他隐隐感受到自己的生殖腔门洞大开，危险感让他不住往后退。可是李赫宰不准备放过他，他拽住李东海的脚腕把人拉近，然后再次退出再猛地顶进去，这次他轻松的进入到李东海的生殖腔。   
生殖腔敏感的内壁被猛然的刺激到，应激性绞紧了掠夺之物，李东海甚至觉得自己正在痉挛，但是又同时感觉到李赫宰恐怖的阴茎还在不断涨大成结。   
一般成结后因为刚好的契合度会造成彼此静静等待一起温柔的拥抱并达到顶峰的场面，可是李赫宰偏偏喜欢在这种时候仍然为难他，那个稍微动一下都没有余地的生殖腔被成结涨满撑大的同时，李赫宰仍在小幅度的碾磨抽动，李东海终于还是没撑住在这种高度刺激下先射了出去，高潮时的内壁一阵一阵收缩挤压，李赫宰这才一股一股满满射在他的生殖腔里。


End file.
